Sing Sweet Nightingale
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Songfic to 'Love the Way You Lie'. Full summary inside.


**Sing Sweet Nightingale**

**Okay so when I listen to songs I love coming up with music videos for them. Here's one I came up with for the girl version of 'Love the Way You Lie' sung by **_**Victorious**_**' Ariana Grande. It's not her song but I just love her voice so that's what I'm writing. The music video is from my OC's [Abilia Martinez] point of view. She is Valencia Martinez's little sister and worked with her at The School. The song (****underlined****) is Abilia's thoughts towards Jeb; the rest is narration from her POV. Abi is 24 and Val is 26. Slight AU.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love the Way You Lie<br>**__**Cover by Ariana Grande**_

On the first page of our story  
><span>The future seemed so bright<span>  
><em>When my sister and I first met Jeb, everything seemed to get better. We had paid of our collage loans. We were helping better the scientific community and enjoying ourselves while doing it. At least that's what Val and I thought.<br>_Then this thing turned out so evil  
><em>But that's not what we were doing. "Abi, if you don't like what they're doing her you can leave with me." She had been complaining for months about what they did and trying to get me to agree with her.<br>_"_But Val," I never thought she would really take their offer to leave, "what about Max?" Max was the little avian–hybrid girl that Val gave birth to 3 months ago.  
><em>"_It's not up to me anymore."I could tell it was hurting her to say those words. "Please, Abi, come with me."  
><em>_I rubbed my round stomach. I knew I could never leave. I was also carrying Jeb's baby. A boy I had named Iggy. "Val, you know I can't leave. As much as I want to, they won't let me and you know it." Also I was in love with Jeb and love is irrational.  
><em>_When I woke up the next day, she was gone. All that was left was a note with her new address on it. 'Just in case' was written under it.  
><em>Don't know why I'm still surprised  
><em>It finally hit me that she was really gone. My older sister left, and somehow I knew that I would never see her again.<em>

Even angels have their wicked schemes  
><em>I saw what he did to those kids. 'It's all for the betterment of the world' he told me. And I believed him. I played with the kids because I convinced the doctors they would have better cognitive ability if they where stimulated at a young age. I played with my niece, my son and another boy they had taken from a teenage mother. His name was Fang. I wonder if his mother missed him or if she was just going to put him up for adoption anyways.<br>_And you take that to new extremes  
><em>He let them blind my baby. Iggy would never see again. I almost succeeded in killing myself but he said I could become a bird too. I was willing to give it a try. I had nothing to lose. Iggy and Max didn't know who I was anyway and, if Jeb had his way, they never would.<br>_But you'll always be my hero  
><em>I looked admiringly at my new wings. They where a dark black brown to match my hair color. I loved them. I loved what Jeb had made me. I couldn't visit the bird kids anymore, they had added three more, but being a bird myself was almost worth it. Almost.<br>_Even though you've lost your mind  
><em>He said they would run more tests on me. He had this look in his eye that made me sure that part of him was no longer there. But before they numbed me his eyes changed to look of caring that would always make my heart melt.<em>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
><em>They were trying to make my skin heat resistant. I cried out in pain and he just stood there.<br>_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
><em>Jeb just keeps reminding me that I'm going to be wonderful when their done with me. So I keep going. The pain even feels good after a while.<br>_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
><em>My screams pierce the air. It doesn't hurt but my body still reacts. He lets it happen.<br>_That's alright because I love the way you lie  
><em>But I don't care anymore, this is my life now. You've always lied to me, Jeb. Why should you stop now?<br>_I love the way you lie  
><span>Ohhhh<span>  
><span>I love the way you lie<span>  
><span>Ohh<span>

Now there's gravel in our voices  
><em>I'm done with screaming. My skin can now withstand flames of over 500<em>_o__C. Now they can't hurt me and I'm done listening to them. It's time for me to fight back, or my son and for his half-sister, my niece.  
><em>Glass is shattered from the fight  
><em>I throw fire at them. Beakers and windows shatter. I demand to see my son.<br>_In this tug-of-war you'll always win  
><em>Jeb tells me 'No', 'It's too dangerous for their development'.<br>_Even when I'm right  
><em>I told him a mother figure would help with their development.<br>_

Cuz you feed me fables from your hands  
><em>He says 'We need to see how they do without a mother or father; they might do better if left alone'. I don't believe him.<br>_With violent words and empty threats  
><em>He tells me no again. He threatens to kill them, to kill me.<br>_And it's sick how all these battles  
><em>But that just makes we want them more. I love fighting with Jeb.<br>_Are what keeps me satisfied  
><em>This time I throw fire again. He doges and the walls go up in flames.<em>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
><em>He runs from the room, but he can't control the fire. He goes to help evacuate the other experiments.<br>_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
><em>The flaming tongues tickle my skin as I walk towards the door. But he gets there first and locks me in. 'Well get you after the rest of the experiments', he tells me and then leaves.<br>_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry–  
>"<em>Jeb!" I scream after him. He's not coming back and I know it. I can still die from the smoke.<br>_That's alright because I love the way you lie  
><em>He left me here for dead and I still can't bring myself to hate him.<br>_I love the way you lie  
><span>Whoa-ohh<span>  
><span>I love the way you lie<span>

So maybe I'm  
><span>A masochist<span>  
><em>That must be the problem. I love the feeling of the fire on my skin; the smoke burning in my lungs.<br>_I try to run  
><em>I tried when my sister said she was leaving.<br>_But I won't ever leave  
><em>I just couldn't leave my son like Val had left her daughter.<br>_'Til these walls  
><span>Are going up<span>  
><span>In smoke with all<span>  
><span>Our memories<span>  
><em>The door burns down and I walk to the room where they kept the bird kids. I stand at a distance. The walls have all burned away so standing, where before was three rooms away, I still have a perfect view. Jeb picks up Max in one arm and Iggy in the other. He might care for them but for the first time I realize he doesn't love me. He might have once, but it's gone now.<em>

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
><em>He turns to take the kids away and I know he can see me. We look in to each other's eyes for a long time until the kids start coughing again. He turns away, taking my son with him.<br>_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
><em>Again the fire surrounds me. I've just lost everything. Now I know why Val could leave. She knew this was coming, she knew she would lose it all. So she left before any of it could happen. So now I can leave; because the truth is there's nothing worth staying for.<br>_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
><em>Tears trickle down my checks as I extend my wings. I soar above the building, now just a black column in the sky. I caused this, I caused my own unhappiness. I take out the slip Val gave me when she left with her address on it. I burn it in my hand. As far as she needs to know, I'm dead.<br>_But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
>"<em>Don't worry, Abi. Everything will be ok." He'd tell me that after the heat treatments. He lied. Nothing is okay.<br>_I love the way you lie  
><span>Mmm-mm<span>  
><span>I love the way you lie<span>  
><em>But that's who his is and I don't think I'll ever be able to hate him because I love the way he lies.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So love it? Hate it? Let me know. Don't ask why I chose the title for this, I just did, no real reason. Review s'il vous plait!<strong>


End file.
